


I know it sounds crazy but you promised to trust me

by Lizberry333



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is explaining it to him, Fluff, Gen, Henry has no memory of storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizberry333/pseuds/Lizberry333
Summary: This is my first work so, please excuse any typos or mistakesI got this idea when I was thinking about how Henry would have reacted if Emma just told him the truth about Storybrooke and how she would break the news.This is basically me continuing episode 15 in season 3 as if Emma told Henry the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so, please excuse any typos or mistakes
> 
> I got this idea when I was thinking about how Henry would have reacted if Emma just told him the truth about Storybrooke and how she would break the news.  
> This is basically me continuing episode 15 in season 3 as if Emma told Henry the truth.

OUAT season 3 episode 15  
(Continued conversation)

Emma saw her son, standing across the lake, looking blissfully at the trees. His backpack was laying on the bench behind him. It looked like it had been thrown. She made her way across the bridge and stopped just behind him. He hadn’t noticed her yet.

“How was it?” She asked. He quickly spun around to face her and a smile instantly appeared on his face.

“It was awesome! We should take more fishing trips when we get back home.” He replied matter-of-factly. Emma’s face remained unchanged. “Mom?” He asked. His mother looked down, then at the bench and made her way towards it.

“Come here, kid.” She said, sitting down. Henry did as she instructed and sat down next to her. She placed her arm around him and held him close. “You were right. I was not… completely honest with you about this case-this trip. The reason I brought us here is because... someone was in trouble, and the person who needed help was not a client.”.she paused for a moment, blinking back tears, ”It was your father.”

“This is about my dad?” He asked

“Some bad people wanted to hurt him.” She answered. She knew this might be too vague of an answer but Henry seemed to accept it.

“Is he okay? Did you find him?” He said with a tone of panic in his voice.

“I found him…” a smile had started tugging at the corners of his mouth but what she said next made it disappear. “But I was too late. He’s gone, Henry.” Emma’s voice started to break, “He was a good man and he would have been a great father. There’s one thing I need you to know about him-- he was a hero.” Tears streamed down her face, making her eyes red.

“I wish I would have known him.” He said, trying to make her feel better. She chuckled and stroked his hair, then pulled his head closer to her chest.

“You did.” She smiled.

“Mom, you’re not making any sense right now.”

“I know you don’t realise it but I am.” Henry gave her a very confused look. “We need to talk. It’s time I filled you in, but first, let’s go home.”


	2. "You deserve to know the truth so, you have to trust me"

(Back at home) 

"So, mom, you said you were gonna...fill me in?" He reminded her.

His mother turned to look at him, "Huh? OH, right yeah." She walked over to the couch where he was sitting, holding with two hot cocoas topped with whipped cream and cinnamon and handed one to him. She sat down beside him and sipped at the hot drink in her hands.

Henry could see she was struggling with what to say and decided to give her a hand, "Well, why don't you start with why you suddenly-"

"This is where our family is," she said, cutting him off, "where my parents and friends are."

Henry was lost for words and had to take a moment to collect his thoughts, "I guess that explains why there are so many 'old friends' that I've never met or even heard about before." Suddenly he realised what she had really just said, "WAIT A SECOND, DID YOU SAY PARENTS?!?!" he quickly realised he probably shouldn't have shouted because he could clearly see he had startled her. When he spoke again it was much softer, nearly a whisper and he was very aware of his tone, "It's just because you said you never knew your parents."

Henry could virtually see the cogs turning in his mother's brain. Suddenly, her face lit up and she carefully placed her hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her and sprang up. She was clearly on a mission. To Henry's surprise, she then grabbed her coat and keys and headed for the door.

"WAIT! Where are you going?!" he shouted after her.

She stopped suddenly and spun her head to look at him, bewildered. "Well, don't just sit there. Come on!"

A grin spread wide across both of their faces as Henry grabbed his jacket and dashed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

They had both hopped into Emma's little, yellow bug and started driving to a destination unknown to Henry.

"Soooooooooooo, where are we going?" Henry asked, curious

"My Mom's house," Emma said matter-of-factly, "also known as Mary Margret's."

"MARY MARGRET IS YOUR- umm, I mean, Mary Marget is your mom?" Henry said remembering his tone

"Okay, you deserve to know the truth so, you have to trust me."

"Okay, mom, I promise." 

"Good. Now, there's something there that will explain everything-well not EVERYTHING but almost everything."

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(At Mary Margret's)

Mary Margret swung open the door to reveal Emma and Henry standing there

"Hi, you two," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, mom," Snow protested to this and gestured towards Henry, but Emma continued anyway, "I need your help to find something."

Snow had given up protesting and sighed, "What do you need help finding?" she said, letting them in.

"The storybook."

Snow gave Emma a knowing look and lead them to her closet and dug around for a while until she eventually produced the book and handed it to Emma. Henry peered up at the book curiously.

“What’s that?” He asked

“A book.” Emma grinned at him as he rolled his eyes

“Well, dur. I mean IN the book.”

"Stories"

"What, like fairy tales?" Henry asked, catch a glimpse of the heavy book's cover

"Well, kinda except, all these stories really happened," Emma explained, "And everyone in the town is in this book."

Henry placed a hand on the book in wonder.

"Mom," Emma called "Can you and dad help me tell Henry your- our story?"

"Of course. I'll go get him."


	4. It's about time I filled you in

Henry, Emma, Snow, and Charming were all sat on the bed, huddled around the book. Emma started.

"So, this book contains our entire story, including your mother-"

"Wait, are you not my mom?"

"No, of course I am," Henry breathed a sigh of relief, "I mean your other mother, Regina." she said that last part quite tenderly, hoping to not alarm him too much. In response, he just sighed and said

"I guess there could be more surprising things than you being with Regina."

"Wait, 'with Regina'? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, she's your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? oh." she shook her head, laughing and cursing herself for not being more clear "We aren't together, she just adopted you when I gave you away, _but_ ," she said, interrupting his question before he could ask it "she gave us fake memories so we could escape the curse- and yes a magic curse. there's magic here."

"When you say 'fake memories'-"

"Up until last year."

"And magic?"

"I have magic, being the savior and product of true love and all that, but I'm not very good at it. Regina's much better." Emma saw that Henry was about to ask her to clarify whatever the heck she was talking about and stopped him before he could. "Why don't we just start reading." she said, reaching for the thick cover of the book and lifting it. "Okay, Once Upon A Time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it ladies and gentlemen, short and sweet, the opposite of me ;)


End file.
